<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 2k20 by Jacqueline_Keith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773846">Whumptober 2k20</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_Keith/pseuds/Jacqueline_Keith'>Jacqueline_Keith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Keith (Voltron), Additional Tags to Be Added, God wtf- why is that a tag ;-;, Keith (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Mechanic Keith (Voltron), Musician Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_Keith/pseuds/Jacqueline_Keith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for whumptober folks! Keep in mind this is my first time trying to do a whumptober, but if all things go well, i'll be updating every monday of the week EST!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDropp22p02/gifts">NorthDropp22p02</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading this! Most of these chapters will have a song impeded into them. So please look it up while your reading~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was in the middle of an interview when the reporter asked a question he hoped he would never have to hear.<br/>
<br/>
“What about your newest hit Heather?”<br/>
<br/>
“What?”<br/>
<br/>
“Heather, your latest song, are you willing to perform it for us?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh uhm,”<br/>
“Sure.” He chokes out softly thanking the staff that gave him the guitar. He looks down as he starts to perform the song that is so dearly personal to him.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>December 3rd 2320.</strong></p><p><em> I still remember, third of December,</em><br/>
<br/>
“Hey Keith!” The ocean colored eye boy says looking at him, with a smiling face that turns into quick concern. “Hey why are you wearing that short jacket? It’s so cold outside!”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m fine, Lance,” Keith replies looking up at him.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Me in your sweater,<br/>
<br/>
</em> “Uh uh, no your not. Here, I usually layer up on my sweaters anyways,” He retorts, with a frown as he unzipped his sweater. It was his military green, orange, and black hoodie.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh uhm-” The poor boy looks helplessly at the sweater in his hands before putting it on. “Thank you- but you really didn’t need to-”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s really fine Keith,” He says softly putting a reassuring arm on his shoulder. “Plus you look better in it anyways!” He stutters before his playful attitude returning as he shoots him finger guns. “Not that i admitted anything!” Shooting him a wink he sat down next to Keith.<br/>
<br/>
<em>You said it looked better on me than it did you,</em><br/>
<br/>
Keith's heart completely melted into mush as he smirks to cover up his pink ears. “Mhm, yea sure sharpshooter.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>Only if you knew, how much I liked you</em>,<br/>
<br/>
“Anyways- why are you here?” Lance asked, his head tilting.<br/>
<br/>
“Kosmo seemed restless, don’t know where he is now though. What about you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Allura and I have a dat- oh here she is!” Lance’s eyes lit up as she walks past the two boys, looking around, but completely missing them until Lance calls out to her. “Allura!”<br/>
<br/>
<em>But i watch your eyes as she walks by</em>,<br/>
<br/>
Keith’s heart throbs painfully as he watches Lance’s ocean eyes light up, more than he’d ever seen it before.<br/>
<br/>
<em>What a sight for sore eyes,</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Brighter than a blue sky,</em><br/>
<br/>
“I’ll see you later mullet head!” Lance gives him a bright smile, a bit dimmer than the ones he reserved for Allura.<br/>
<br/>
<em>She’s got you mesmerized,</em><br/>
<br/>
And then promptly puts out a peace sign before walking away.<br/>
<br/>
<em>While I die</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Keith makes a decision then and there. He sends a text to Shiro, and leaves to go pack up his things for his flight to LA.<br/>
<br/>
                                                                                                                                          <br/>
<br/>
<strong>December 3rd, 2322</strong></p><p><br/>
Two years since he’s seen the former paladins. Two years since he saw Lance. And here he stands, back in Nebraska, his throat closing up. He walks past the park while scrolling through the Instagram posts he’s been avoiding for more than a year. His heart constricts painfully as he sees the most recent post. Lance kissing Allura near the beach. It was painfully obvious that Lance loved her, and no one else.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Why would you ever kiss me?<br/>
<br/>
I’m not even half as pretty</em>.<br/>
<br/>
He finally pulls up the courage, and rings the doorbell of the couple’s shared apartment, where they decided to start hosting what they called ‘paladin reunions’. He sucks in a breathe, starting to get anxiety, his throat a loss for words as Lance opens the door, “Hey! How may I-” He falters. “Keith?!”<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, Sharpshooter.”<br/>
<br/>
Lance POV:                                                                                                                                <br/>
<br/>
Keith. Keith Kogane. Keith the former paladin of both the Red Lion and the Black lion. Keith, Fucking, Kogane. He shows up on their doorstep right in time for the ‘Paladin reunions’ his mullet grown out and tamed in a ponytail, his sharp eyes soft. And- He’s carrying Lance’s sweater.<br/>
<br/>
Third point of view:<br/>
<br/>
“Keith buddy-” Lance is a lost for words as he looks at his old friend. “U-uhm, come in!” He steps aside so there’s room for the man to come in, his ever penetrating gaze scanning around the apartment before settling back on Lance.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry for showing up unannounced,” He says, his gaze soft and lingering as his eyes drop to the floor again. “Uhm, here’s your sweater, I forgot I didn’t return it after I borrowed it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh- Thanks man!” Lance replied. “Allura! Look Keith gave me back my sweater!” He turns away from the man as his girlfriend pops out of their room.<br/>
<br/>
<em>You gave her your sweater, It’s just polyester, But you like her better</em>, “Oh hello, Keith," She says before looking back at Lance. Really??” She smiles her regal smile. “It’s a perfect fit!” She says as she puts on the sweater. Lance then pays no more attention to Keith until later in the night besides saying,<br/>
<br/>
“You can put your stuff on the couch, Hunk and Pidge are arriving soon. Shiro’s already here with Adam.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>Wish i were heather</em>.<br/>
<br/>
                                                                                                                                      <br/>
<br/>
<strong> October 23, 2321</strong><br/>
<br/>
“You listen to his music a lot,” Allura says, her head resting on Lance’s shoulder. Lance smiles before replying to his girlfriend.<br/>
<br/>
“His voice is beautiful.”<br/>
<br/>
“Isn’t it his ah, what do humans call it..Birthday today?”<br/>
<br/>
                                                                                                                                       <br/>
<br/>
The last time Lance ever see’s Keith again until five years later when Allura and Him get married is Keith on the verge of tears and Allura holding a crushed up sweater in her hands. He quickly slips his hand into hers and puts her arm around her shoulder as a source of comfort. Keith glares at their interlocked hands for a moment to long before muttering a: “Thanks for tonight.” And quickly spins on his heel and walking out of the house, getting onto his faded red painted hover bike, the 01 still popping out in front of the red color, and speeding off. For a strange reason, Lance felt his heart form a hollow hole, like he’d lost something- or someone to the empire.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Watch as she stands with her holding your hand, Put your arm around her shoulder, Now i’m getting colder</em>,<br/>
<br/>
                                                                                                                                            • • •<br/>
<br/>
May 12, 2325<br/>
<br/>
The butterflies in his stomach did nothing to fill the five year old empty hole that Keith had someway created as he gets groomed and ready for his most important day. His wedding day. His best man- Hunk, of course. And Pidge- yes, he called her Pidge. She will always be the little gremlin that played Kill bot Phantasm with him. She was the flower girl, much to her distaste, although she opted for wearing a suit instead of a dress. Coran was Allura’s Best Man naturally, in place of King Alfor. Soft music starts to play, turning into more of a hip-hop version of ‘Here comes the bride’. His heart jumped into his throat. There was only one person who could turn a soft and regal song into a hip-hop song and perform it so smoothly that it was impossible to see the difference. Keith. Lance quickly took a peek out of the curtains toward the music man, and sure enough, the mullet- no, his hair had grown a lot longer, the man was sitting on the bench, his fingers flying over the key’s. He didn’t seem bothered about the fingerless gloves on his hands while playing, his violet-grey eyes bright, with a hint of sorrow.<br/>
<br/>
<em>But how could i hate her,<br/>
<br/>
She’s such an angel</em>,<br/>
<br/>
Allura slowly walked down the Aisle on Altea, looking like an angel in her mother’s wedding dress they managed to scavenge out from the castle that re-appeared on Altea. The priest repeats the vows, doing the standard Earth tradition of asking the husband and wife if they take each other for husband and wife.<br/>
<br/>
“I do,”<br/>
<br/>
“I do,”<br/>
<br/>
“You may now kiss the bride.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>But then again, kinda wish she were dead, As she walks by</em>.<br/>
<br/>
At the last moment, the hip-hop alternative of “Here comes the Bride” softly goes out and turns into the starting notes of a song to come out in the next week. Heather. Bright blue eyes meet dark galaxy ones as they look at each other. Keith gives a wry grin before the sadness in his eyes takes over, and his hands start to replay the regular version of ‘Here comes the Bride’.<br/>
<br/>
<em>What a sight for sore eyes,<br/>
<br/>
Brighter than a blue sky,<br/>
<br/>
She’s got you mesmerized,<br/>
<br/>
While i die.<br/>
<br/>
Why would you ever kiss me?<br/>
<br/>
I’m not even half as pretty,<br/>
<br/>
You gave her your sweater, It’s just polyester, But you like her better,<br/>
<br/>
I wish i were heather,<br/>
<br/>
Ooh, ohhh,<br/>
<br/>
Ooh, ohh,<br/>
<br/>
Why would you ever kiss me? <br/>
<br/>
I’m not even half as pretty,<br/>
<br/>
You gave her your sweater, I<br/>
<br/>
t’s just polyester,<br/>
<br/>
But you like her better,<br/>
<br/>
Wish i were…</em><br/>
<br/>
<strong>18,540 Comments<br/>
<br/>
Lance Mcclain </strong>add a public comment...<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Takashi Shirogane</strong> <em>3 minutes ago. Liked and pinned by Akira Kogane<br/>
</em>I'm glad you got this out of your system, ototou.<strong><br/>
<br/>
Catra </strong><em>A minute ago</em></p><p>Thanks for your sorrow Akira. This song made me want to confess to my crush. She's my best friend, so I thought confessing to her would take a bad turn in our friendship and ruin it. Thanks for the song.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Sugawara Koushi </strong><em>A second ago</em> <br/>
I feel you, Akira. My crush got together with a girl that liked him. I never got to confess. Now we're just friends. If you ever need to talk, we're all here. <br/>
<br/>
Lance quickly scrools up back to the '<strong>Lance Mcclain </strong>add public comment...' And quickly typed out a comment. <br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lance Mcclain </strong><em>Just now</em></p><p>Thank you for the wonderful song Keith, and...I'm sorry.<br/>
 <br/>
 A few minutes later:<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lance Mcclain <em>4 minutes ago. Liked and pinned by Akira Kogane</em><br/>
Thank you for the wonderful song Keith, and...I'm sorry.<br/>
<strong><br/>
View replies </strong><br/>
<br/>
Akira Kogane <em>Just now</em><br/>
<br/>
Your welcome, Sharpshooter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hostage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was supposed to be an easy mission.<br/>...<br/>Hah. Like those were a thing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! Thank you for all the kudos' guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith slowly opens his eyes to the dark lights of dark purple as he winces away from the light he feels something on his...face? Mouth? He honestly didn’t know. As he tried to see what it was he grunted but it came out as muffled.</p><p>…</p><p>It was a muzzle. Alright, this is great.</p><p>He tries to recall what last happened before he got captured. The team was on a stealth mission, and since he had the lightest foot he was leading it.</p><p>
  <em>“Alright, all clear let’s go.” He said quickly running into the hallway. Pidge and Hunk followed him, as well as Shiro which was needed for opening galra tech.</em>
</p><p>It was supposed to be an easy mission. In and out.<br/>…<br/>Hah. Like that was a thing.<br/><em><br/>“Okay Keith, you go stand guard, i’ll have the info in a dobosh.” Pidge says, her built-in hologram-computer up as it had unintelligible symbols. Hunk goes to her side with Shiro and opens up his arm, plugging it into the computer and types things in and re-routs wires to hide their tracks of any hacking. After a few minutes, Pidge announces, “Done! Team Punk for the win.” She says fist bumping the bigger man, with a grin.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Good job, you two, now let’s get out of here before they figure out were here.” Shiro says, with a smile as his arm is unplugged from the galran computer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He winces again, as his headache pounds harder against his forehead. He remembers the loud alarm and a voice of a male galran.</p><p>
  <em>“-un, i’ll be -ne.” He says, his voice strong and clear without a waver in it. Shiro’s eyes widen as he picks up him and throws him into the escape pod. They hadn’t been able to take the lions as it would draw to much attention. He remembers thinking one last thing. ‘Well...that went well. I won’t crack.’</em>
</p><p>And here we are. He wasn’t given much time before they figured out he woke up from the sedative. He had been stripped of all his armor and was left in the black body-suit. Then walked in the part that he had dreaded the most. Haggar.</p><p>“Hello, red paladin.” Haggar’s scratchy voice made him narrow his eyes in annoyance. “Ah, that’s right, you can’t speak.” She taps the muzzle. “You put up quite a struggle when we brought you in. Almost took off one of our soldiers fingers.”</p><p>Haggar grabbed his chin and forced it, so he was looking straight up at him. Not that he wasn’t already. “So, red paladin, we’ll start with a question, and answer session.”</p><p>“Now, when is your next attack?”</p><p>He was strapped to a table, much like what Shiro had been on when they had rescued him from the Garrison. There was also a screen where he assumed his memories would be pulled out onto and deciphered. Purple lightning strikes his chest but somehow, no screams escape him. He held them in. What was disturbing was that he could feel her invading his mind. And he decided to do something about it.</p><p>Feed her useless memories.</p><p>
  <em>The adrenaline is pumping through his veins as he’s on his hover-bike, the 01 freshly painted and dried on it. A laugh escapes his mouth as he drops, and with a smirk he continues to race against the wind.</em>
</p><p>Haggar snarls in annoyance.</p><p>“Where is the Castle of Lions?”</p><p>Purple lightning once again hits him. Still resilient, he glares up at the witch while she tries to break through his wall that he’s put up. His fiercely protectiveness of his teammates contributing to it.</p><p>
  <em>He’s staring straight out of the classroom’s window, his eyes glazed over as he thinks, ‘This is all useless. Class ends in 20 minutes. Guess i’ll just have to sit through it until then.’</em>
</p><p>“Fine. Have it your way. We’ll break you in time,” She pauses for a moment and smirks. “It’s not like you’ll be getting out of here any time soon.”</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Back at the Castle Of Lions:<br/>The escape pod issues a comm link which Allura quickly accepts. “Paladins,” Her pleasant voice piercing through their tired forms. “You may dock. Is any medical attention needed?”</p><p> </p><p>“One pod.” Shiro states.</p><p>“Alright, Coran if you would…?”</p><p>“On it, princess.”</p><p>“Where’s Keith?” Allura asks, her eyes scanning over the comm link screen. Hunk and Pidge look down, their eyes looking red and puffy from crying. Shiro was the only composed one, and Lance was hugging both Hunk and Pidge.</p><p>“Keith’s captured.”</p><p>Back With Keithy:</p><p>He was asleep when he got moved to another room. Haggar called it.. ‘Sensory Deprivation Room’. Now there was a blindfold and the muzzle on his face and something on his head that blocked out noises. Somehow he could still occasional footsteps. He didn’t know how long it had been, but he again wasn’t going to give in so he stood up and started feeling around the room, memorizing it. After a few hours of just wandering around the room and memorizing it all, he sat back down and fell into restless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>-Timeskip 2 Vargas Later (2 Days)-<br/>It had been on and off, but eventually, Haggar started pulling up painful memories. His Foster parents, Shiro leaving and not coming back, and more. They gave him a small portion of space goo, but even then he never ate it, fearing that there was poison or something injected into it to make him spill the truth.</p><p>He was chained to the wall, but for the past few vargas, Haggar hasn’t tried to torture him, giving him time to think. Unfortunately, that meant purposely breaking both of his arms just to get our of the arm chains. His legs weren’t chained but his neck was as well. He was able to reach what he called the door, but just barely.</p><p>He had gone without food before, he knew his limit was 4 days, so when he started getting hungry, he knew it had only been four days, not a deca-phoeb like Haggar had been telling him in his daily torture session.</p><p>It had been five vargas if he was remembering correctly, and finally he heard the faint, but familiar voices of the paladins. Of course it was glitchy, and fading out, but he heard it.</p><p>“Ke-th?”</p><p>He heard the voices of the other prisoners muffled, but still roaring, begging for an escape if they told the paladins where he was. Finally, what he thought was Shiro, said, “Al-ght, fi-. Wh-r tells us wh-e he is at will co-e wi-h u-.” He heard a muffled “THERE” and Shiro’s activating arm. In the time he’s been in the room, he already knew there was a set up trap so he stretched the neck chain as far as it could go and kicked the door.</p><p>“Keith?!”</p><p> </p><p>“ALRIGHT I NEED EVERYONE HERE TO BE QUIET.” Shiro yelled, and this time Keith could hear it clearly. The prisoners quieted down.</p><p>His voice is hoarse, and barely audible, but he spoke the loudest he could with the muzzle on him. “Trap.” Was all he could get out before everything turned blurry.</p><p>“Pidge go disa- traps.” Shiro said and he heard a reply. A few..ticks..? Minutes..? He didn’t really know at this point, but Shiro’s arm again activated and he cut open the door. At this point, Keith was on his knees his head bowed and his arms behind his back because of the alien hand-cuffs they had put on him. The chains for his arms were hanging limply against the wall his arms already free.</p><p>There’s a gasp and that’s all he can remember before passing out.</p><p>The next thing he knows is a falling motion, and someones arms catching him. He immediately freezes by instinct, before relaxing in the warm grip. “Hng…”</p><p>“Woah- buddy, you had us all scared!” The person with the warm arms says. Hunk.</p><p>“..Hunk?”</p><p>“Yea, it’s me Keith.”</p><p>Keith melts in his grasp. How long has it since he’s had a hug? “Wow your surprisingly soft when your sleepy.” Hunk says, his voice warm. “You’ve been in the pod for a movement, had us all worried there.”</p><p>“Let’s get you to your room, and let you rest for bit before the team crowds you okay?”</p><p>“Okay,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that this is a tiny bit late!~ I'm actually super proud of myself because i did this chapter in an hour. By the way, this was my first time writing a 'hostage' or a 'captured' stand alone, so please give me criticism. I tried my best, and uh see you next week!<br/>With love<br/>Jacqueline &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wrong Time, Wrong place.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It hadn’t been his fault. Keith had just been at the wrong place, at the wrong time... Right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MAY BE BE TRIGGERING. INCLUDES SCHOOL SHOOTINGS. CLICK AWAY IF YOUR NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS.<br/>(Click to next chapter if you are not comfortable with this)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a normal day. Keith had been touring Shiro’s school, and happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. No one knew that anything was wrong until halfway through the school day and everyone in the school got sent a message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Warning: individual has been reported to be armed and at the school.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, everyone had seen the message, but nothing had happened. Shiro clicked back on the message. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘False alarm then, better tell the others’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suddenly the intercoms of the garrison blared on, </span>
  <b>‘</b>
  <b>CODE WHITE</b>
  <b>’</b>
  <span> Everyone at the Garrison knew that their codes were:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White: Armed individual in the school; confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue: Hurricane Warning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red: Tornado Warning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown: Dust storm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wait-’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Only then, had Shiro thought about the one child in the school who most likely </span>
  <b>didn’t </b>
  <span>know the code.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ‘bzz’ was heard from his port-screen, and he immediately answered it. “Keith?!” He asked his worried tone evident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell do you have on the phone, brat?” A man's voice asks roughly and a small thump is heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one of importance.” At Keith’s voice, a small amount of tension melted away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What did I say about talking back?” A crack is heard, too sharp to be a gunshot. Fury bubbled in Shiro’s head, and he clenches his fist. At one point, Adam had come to his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The disgust was evident in the younger’s voice, but the man seemed to be satisfied with the answer, as they heard footsteps to somewhere close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s voice came out in a whisper, “Listen Shiro,” His serious tone, made Shiro want to punch the wall but he remained calm. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright.” He replied in an equally soft voice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are 4 boys not including me, 2 of them have minor scratches. 2 girls, who are unscratched. And one teacher. He has a gun and a knife, is 6 feet 8 at least. You can’t talk to me. He’s going to hear you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam nudged him over to a table and got out a notepad and began furiously writing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4 boys (Garrison Students?)</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>2 girls (Garrison Students?)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1 teacher </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Keith </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Man - 6 ft 8 armed with gun + knife. </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Major injuries?</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The calmness of Keith’s soft voice both fed fury into him and amazed him. How could a 6-year-old kid be so calm? And no less, Keith, who was usually impulsive and rash. His heart stopped for a moment though, as he hears the next thing the boy says, “I’m going to try to make a deal with him, and see if he’ll agree. I’ll leave my phone in the cabinet right next to the bookshelf with a bunch of history books. Last book next to the cabinet is, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The guns of august’</span>
  </em>
  <span> . I’ll talk to you later, Shiro.” There’s a small clicking sound and muffeled footsteps. “Sir. Can I propose something?” The boy asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need, brat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let the other students go, and I won’t tell the mistress that you're cheating,” Adam wrote more things down, and crossed out some words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4 boys (</b>
  <b>Garrison Students</b>
  <b>?) </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>2 girls (</b>
  <b>Garrison Students</b>
  <b>?)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1 teacher (Montgomery?)</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Keith </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Man - 6 ft 8 armed with gun + knife. </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Major injuries? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keith’s Parents? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. “You wouldn’t.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I would.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright, fine. But you're staying.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fine. Let the others go then.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the background a few voices were heard. “Yea! Let us go!” Murmurs of agreement were softly heard. The only voice that stood out to him was a familiar voice, “What about you Keith-?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Don’t try anything funny, brat.” Relieved cries were clearly heard before scrambles of footsteps are heard until they all stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this isn’t going to be funny, </span>
  <b>
    <em>sir</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god no</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grunts were heard and a man crying out in pain before light footsteps and a cry of ‘BRAT’ and a sharp </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CRACK</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three weeks later:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were the headlines of the news for days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>6 GALAXY GARRISON STUDENTS MINORLY HURT, 1 VISITING STUDENT SHOT IN SHOULDER + LEG AND ONE TEACHER MINORLY HURT.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a stupid reason, the police hadn’t arrived at the school until 10 minutes later. From the clues that Keith had given him, and also yelling into his phone so that on the receiving end would be loud, they found the students and a knocked out man in the library 3 minutes after they heard the two gunshots. There, the only people in the room was Keith’s legal guardian, passed out, and a text book lying next to his head as well as a knife stuck into the bookshelf behind him. Keith was on the other side of the room, bleeding out. In total, the only two ‘majorly’ hurt was Keith and the man.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst part was that everyone was saying that Keith had been ‘teamed’ up with his father. And ironically, this was the </span>
  <span>only</span>
  <span> time that Keith hadn’t been carrying the strange knife he always kept within arms reach, because Shiro had to convince (it was more like force) him to leave the knife at his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith had recovered after 2 weeks, but even though he said ‘Nothing hurt anymore’ he caught the rare wince when Keith was walking around without the (begrudgingly) accepted crutches. In the time that Keith had been recovering, Adam had tried to convince him that it wasn’t his fault to no avail. After a month had passed, Keith was back in the orphanage system, and not even Shiro (Not that he tried to convince him anymore) could pry his knife away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro opened his eyes, surprised at the concerned looks from the paladins, and Pidge eyes were watery and Hunk was full on bawling. Lance was just staring at him in shock. Keith’s figure was missing. It all came back to him. His hand broke away from Hunk’s warm grasp to touch the mind-meld device. Allura had been doing another ‘Trust’ exercise, and had asked them to pull up the most blurred out memory that had been from their ‘childhood’. Hunk’s had been burning his entire hand on a stove, Lance was almost drowning, Pidge’s was watching the news after the announcement of the ‘Kereberos: MISSION FAIL’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulped nervously and puts on an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, that was..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Protesting cries were heard around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you sorry about?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mullet had been part of that?!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew Matt had been a part of it...he was in shock for an entire month! He never mentioned anything about Keith!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only paladin that hadn’t said anything was Hunk, and fat tears were still rolling down his face. “Shiro, maybe you should check up on Keith?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right- where is he-?” He cringed as his voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warm hand settled on his knee. “Before that- are </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> alright Shiro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye-, No-? I mean yes-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shiro.” Hunk’s warm and concerned tone made him want to tell the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, not really, but I will be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, the yellow paladin accepted that answer. “Alright. Since were in the training room, it’s either his room or the other half of the castle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The other half of the castle?” The black paladin asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance temporarily snapped out of his shock. “Maybe the pool? Nah..he would feel to exposed, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, the other half of the castle. He took me to some room with him, since we’ve actually had time on our hands now. It was some tech room.” Pidge spoke up, her light honey-colored eyes still watery, but fierce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well we’ll split up and search the castle. Allura is there a way to scan for life-forms on the castle and pin-point where they are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princess, still obviously confused but feeling the tension in the room says, ‘Yes, there is, but it might take a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm- Shiro, are you alright if I don’t search for him?” His gaze is immediately back at the Yellow paladin. “I-I mean, if you don’t need me, I was going to maybe ask you his favorite food so I could make it for him once we find him-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze softens, “Of course, Hunk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith was in the room that Pidge had thought he would be in, but she also brought one of the trash-fuzzies that had taken a liking to Keith and would always attach itself to his shoulder, and the little mustache looking thing lighting up whenever the red paladin was upset  even going through lengths to waking up Pidge in the few times she actually goes to sleep, so she can open the door so it could go comfort the boy. Right now? It was lighting up like crazy. The minute they stepped into the room, the blue fuzzie (Previously red, but let’s say if the paladins ever needed a disguise, they’d have the perfect hair-dye) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge just sat next to the taller teen, remembering, who was previously hyperventilating before the trash-fuzzie landed on his shoulder, that even though Keith was very keen at covering up his emotions with an arrogant, bitch-face, he was still a teen. Hell, all the paladins were teens. And Shiro was barely an adult! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quiet silence for 10 minutes, Keith spoke up softly, and so- un-keith like, it sent shivers up her spine. “So, when am i getting booted off the team?” The sarcastic bite that usually lined his voice, lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to take it anymore, Pidge through her arms around him, causing him to stiffen up. “What do you mean ‘when are you going to get booted?’?!” Pidge said, her hands clenching the standard black t-shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice is confused and questioning the next time he speaks, “Whenever someone finds out about that, they usually leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Katie remembers now. It’s a bit blurry, but she remembers some other garrison cadets calling Keith a “Restless Crow” because he could never remain in a house for more than one week at the most before returning to the orphan system. “Were not going to do that, Zuko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A watery, rare chuckle is heard, “Alright, Toph.” Recently, the two had realized both of them had watched Avatar, when Keith called Shiro ‘Iroh’ after he had pestered the boy to get away from the training room and rest. Hence, Pidge started calling him ‘Zuko’ and Pidge, ‘Toph’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s get back to the others,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Toph.” Smile evident in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk had declared dessert for dinner and made what Shiro said was Keith’s favorite food, which turned out to be Red velvet cupcakes. Lance had declared a movie night, and Pidge had set up a projector. Before the movie, they all had a long talk with Keith, and it left him happier than he’d ever been. Even Coran and Allura joined it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night ended with everyone falling asleep on each other, and Coran getting up temporarily to get more blankets, even though there had been an ample amount of them, and covering them before getting back under the blankets and falling asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Keith woke up it was warm, and tangled with people hugging or arresting their head on one of his body parts. He soon fell back asleep, the blue fuzzie resting on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team was his family. And they weren’t going to leave him anytime soon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Cough Cough,Allura.) hi guys, jacqueline here. I know this was a sensitive subject, but I felt a strong urge to write this in whumptober. I was going to write the team talking it out with Keith, but it was already long, and i was afraid that it would draw-out too long. For those of you that have actually gone through this, i’m very sorry, and i offer my sympathies. Thank you for reading. &lt;3 If you were not able to read this because of the trigger warning, please click on the next chapter for the next fluffy chapter uwu. Otherwise for those of you who also read this chapter, here is a double update. I'M SUPER SORRY THAT THIS IS POSTED AT 2:13 PM- I COMPLETLY FORGOT TODAY WAS MONDAY AND HAD TO FINISH THE NON-TRIGGERING CHAPTER-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Of Age</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kolivan had thought all the paladins were adults, by their species, at least. He finds out the exact opposite. And the team find out that Shiro...may be ‘younger’ than they thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys-! Uh, surprise, double update! I actually wrote this in case anyone was not going to read it because of the trigger warning, so for those of you who have read the earlier chapter, this will be a double update for you! Anyways, I’m sorry for the angst-happy ending chapter, but…i just went on a writing spur after a lecture, and getting told how ‘lucky’ I was. ALSO THIS IS SORT OF REALLY FLUFFY? YEA ITS KINDA LIKE A BREAK OF ANGST. I'm sorry if the end sounded a bit rushed- because it was..uh. Enough with that, here’s the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All around the blade’s headquarters was purple so Kolivan had to adjust his eyes once the comm link opened with the paladins into the castle ship. You see, the bright blue and white colors were...an eye-sore to say the least. As his eyes adjusted, he saw he green paladin was typing something, The black paladin next to her, his arm connected to the computer she was using. The blue- now red paladin was nowhere to be seen. The yellow paladin was helping the green paladin. “Princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Kolivan, did you need something?” The Altean Princess asked, her hands together, in the Altean stance. She had slowly started softening up to him, which made him glad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually yes,” Her form straightened up ever so slightly before she nods her head. “I was going to request to see how the paladins have been training.” Her eyes widen for a split second before narrowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, they’re training well, and harshly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean no offense, Princess, but some higher ranked blades have doubts about the paladins. I am only requesting that they are allowed to board the ship a long with 2 other blades and observe them training. I thought it would be a wise decision, as they are trained in the fighting way of the empire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes soften, “Alright, what time would be sufficient?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One movement”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~A week later~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>B.O.M. 32 Requesting landing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Request granted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small thunk was heard and 2 small pods landed inside the pod hangar. The paladins were waiting for them, and once the first pod opened, a tall figure, who they assumed was Kolivan, walked out, followed by two blades, all of them having their masks on. The other pod opened and 2 figures walked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, welcome back to the castle-ship,” Shiro, ever the diplomat said, shaking Kolivan’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Paladin.” The leader said, as his mask slowly deforms. “May I introduce you to the others,” After a ‘of course’ from Shiro, Kolivan makes a small symbol with his second finger, and the one of the taller ones stepped forward, as well as a shorter one. The first one, a tall blade with a tail, steps a tiny bit more forward. “This, is Azania. She is one of the blades most skillful strategists in the blade.” The said blade ducks her head, and steps back. The shorter one steps forward,  his fingers slightly tapping the sides of his suit. “I’m aware that you have already met him, but I will introduce him anyways.” The leader of the blades said, making the same gesture to the small blade. “This, is Keith. Despite his strange morals, he has climbed his rank up to co-lead most stealth, and hit-and-run missions.” The former red paladins face was revealed, making the paladins gape and their former teammate. “He did not doubt any of you, rather he joined to help overwatch training and help instruct.” The once bright, colorful protectiveness and love that raged in his eyes the last time they saw him was no more, and now, the only thing left in his dull eyes, were the once bright, violet color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a day in the paladin’s so called ‘earth’ time, and Kolivan had been pleased, when Keith had not interacted friendly to them, and acted just like Azania, who saw the paladins as allies, not friends. Meanwhile, Hunk, and the other paladins were looking for any hint of ‘their’ Keith. The fiery, impulsive, fiercely protective, weirdly obsessed with knives Keith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even his fighting style had changed, back when he was back at the castle, his fighting had been impulsive, but fluid. Now, when he was training with the current paladins, it was smooth, and sensible. His voice was the same, the rasp more defined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fix your stance, Red Paladin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was another thing. He didn’t call the paladins by their names. Even lance couldn’t get to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raise your arm higher, and make sure your legs are firmly planted to the ground.” He then showed an example. They all had flashbacks, when Keith was smirking, as he went against the gladiator. Once they shook their heads, they were met with the emotionless eyes. Lance tries to mirror his stance, and Keith eyes glimmer with...longing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again.” Lance takes a deep breath and raises his broadsword, he had come to be proud of. Keith, the one who usually ran at the boy, stood still his stance defined, and beautiful. Lance took a choice, and ran at  the former paladin. Sounds of clashing sword against sword when bayard meets luxite. “Good.” A ghost of a smirk is on the former's lips, as his eyes soften. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They keep going at each other for another 20 minutes, and then finally it ends. “You’ve gotten better.” And it was true. Lance could barely hold against Keith before Keith left for the blades. A full 20 minutes is very good. “Your stance needs to be more defined, but otherwise, you need to work on you arm and wrist strength. Don’t grip the sword so hard that you're strangling the handle.” As the shorter boy says this, Lance loosens up his grip. “Better. See the sword as an extension or a part of your arm.” Keith gives a nod of approval before stepping back.  “That’s where we’ll leave it off for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next 3 days, the paladins are either matched up with Kolivan, Azania, or Keith. The other one watches from the sidelines. They quickly pick up on how the paladins fight, and adjust their fighting style to go against them. Shiro;Azania, Pidge;Azania, Hunk;Keith, Lance;Keith, and Allura;Kolivan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the fourth day, the only time Keith broke his mask once. He punches the shoulder of Shiro and says, “Happy Birthday, old-man, or shall i say kiddo?” His tone is playful, and Shiro smiles a bit at that, but it turns into an annoyed scowl at the last part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fOr tHe lAsT tImE i’M nOt sIx-.” (For the last time i’m not six-) He says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea yea- Sureeeee” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, it had been less tense in the castle ship. They had slowly worked on Keith’s mask, chipping it away one by one. It’s still there, they can tell, but it’s less. Kolivan and the others (besides keith) had to leave for an emergency attack, and left Keith behind with the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been safe to say, they worked out the last piece of the mask, when Kolivan had found the paladins- and Keith asleep, and relaxed. He had to remember, that the paladins were just kits, and they too, had to have their own breaks.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am super sorry if the end sounded super rushed. Because it was. I had to finish the last chapter this morning, and I was super tired. I'm sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They never came back.<br/>Never.</p><p>Then why was he here?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been 4 days since Shiro has disappeared.He hadn’t been sleeping well either way, but now he couldn’t get more than 30 minutes of sleep. His nights were spent training, training, and searching for Shiro. He was to distracted to notice the worried glances from Hunk, the pitying glances from Lance, who had stopped trying to get on his nerves these past few days, and Pidge’s angry but understanding looks at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the few moments of sleep he unwillingly gets by passing out they aren’t the dreamless dreams that the other paladins silently hoped he would have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Buddy!” His father was waiting for the boy on the other side, a wide smile on his face. “Happy birthday buddy! How was your day at your school?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Laughs are heard and the young child with the most adorable smile jumps into his father’s waiting arms. “It was good!” The boy was lying through his teeth, but his father seemed to believe it, and smiles a toothy smile. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Good! I made something for you after dinner buddy!” The man says smiling at his son. </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
<br/>
</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Alright!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Keith father never got to show Keith the surprise he had prepared for him. The man was reluctant to leave for the emergency from the fire department. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’ll be back before you know it, buddy.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He lied.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>HE LIED.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>EVERYONE LIES.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>All for that STUPID JAMES.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The rest of his fathers group came back with solemn faces looking at the newly turned 5- year-old, trying to think of a way to break the news to the child. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“He’s gone?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S GONE?!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“He’s gone to heaven, buddy-”</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>“DON’T CALL ME BUDDY.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Look kid. He’s dead. Suck it up.” One of the harsher firemen said glaring at the child. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Fuck you.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Now his older self looks at his small, younger, quivering self. His head turns away, both wanting to comfort and be ashamed of himself.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>His dark grey-purple-blue eyes meet warm brown. They widen.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Dad-?!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Keith,”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The younger man’s eyes water for the first time after his father’s death. Not once had he cried since that fateful day. </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
<br/>
</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Not for the bullies.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Not for Shiro.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Not for </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>anyone</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hey buddy,” The old nickname seemed to switch a flip for him and he hugs his father for the first time in at least 10 years. “I have so many questions, my son, but I need to tell you something.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Keith, we will always meet again. Whether it be 10 years, 50, even more, we will always meet again. And for now, just know were watching, and waiting for you, my son. Take your time.” A hazy silhouette of Shiro appears next to his father with a small smile on his turned up lips. Both Shiro and his father’s voices said one last thing before he woke up.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>We love you, buddy</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The paladins didn’t know what had changed, but Keith started to started to be more outgoing, making sure the paladins went to sleep and were okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the paladins missed the protective but warm aura that Keith let off whenever he was hanging out with them after he had eventually pulled away from the team once Shiro was back, eventually leaving it for good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s old personality of his caring self was still there, but his old usual understanding self was lessened. The paladins had caught the former black paladin arguing with Keith when he still hadn’t left for the Blade in what the teens assumed was Japanese. It happened so often, that Pidge eventually made a translator that they didn’t know about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>”We should do a coordinated attack. All the paladins at once.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shiro, if we do it that way, it would most likely destroy the intell we need- we should do a steal-”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“KEITH! I’ve lead the team before, and it wasn’t as RASH as you are!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The paladins had never seen Keith shrink so much against someone. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unexpectedly, Keith had later informed the paladins the exact plan that Shiro had made that they eavesdropped on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had turned out terrible. Later on, the paladins AGAIN, heard an arguing hot-head a long with the more muscly man. “You executed it wrong!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>We</span>
  <span> didn’t do anything wrong </span>
  <b>
    <em>Shiro</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” The lean teen looked like a mouse against a cat. Except that this mouse wasn’t going to go down without a fight. “So i’m sorry if </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> didn’t like your plan, but this isn’t our fault, Shiro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CRACK</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. A silence. A glancing of the others. Hunk looked ready to burst in the room and hug Keith, while Pidge had a fire burning in her eyes. And Lance? Lance wanted to punch Shiro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a deathly harsh tone, Shiro continued. “We lost valuable information today, Keith. My plan was perfect. You just executed it wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance could almost imagine the scene. Quite vividly. Keith cowering against Shiro’s gaze, his right hand clutching his face. In Keith’s fast mind, he most likely already processed what his ‘said’ brother just did. “Now don’t repeat this next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no answer from Keith only a thump of heavy boots that said Shiro was coming their way. The four current paladins dashed into what looked like a janitor room, and hid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing they knew, Keith packed up, left, and Shiro was back in charge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The few times he visited were awkward, but welcoming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro and Keith made up after a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not real Shiro,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Aaron, which they had started calling the clone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been exactly 63 years since the paladins gave the final blow to the empire that symbolized the end of the war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father hadn’t been kidding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched over him when it was good, or bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now he would do the same for his family. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not by blood,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But by bond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now they were together once again. Reunited. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm very sorry that this chapter was short. Hopefully it'll be longer next time.<br/>Made for: NorthDropp22p02,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Moving on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It had been four years since Allura had died, marking the end of over 10,000 years of war. It had been 3 years since the lions left Altea on their first 'Allura Day' scrapping the already gaping hole, to take up his entire heart. Lance knew he should've been happy. He really was. But loosing Allura...and then the Lions...it was too much for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place, post-canon. (After the end of voltron) if you couldn't tell. Hope you enjoy!~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been four years since Allura had died, marking the end of over 10,000 years of war. It had been 3 years since the lions left Altea on their first 'Allura Day' scrapping the already gaping hole, to take up his entire heart. Lance knew he should've been happy. He really was. But loosing Allura...and then the Lions...it was too much for him. His happy-go-lucky personality was still there, but it wasn't genuine, like the one he had at the beginning when they had first landed on planet Arus in the blue lion.</p><p>The rare times he was lifted out of his gaping, empty whole, was when the former paladins visited them. Unfortunately, those visits became less and less over the passing of years.</p><p>Pidge was building some sort of creepy advanced AI-robot. Her family had started up a science lab/machinery company, which was growing by the tic- seconds. Pretty much Pidgeon stuff, in the works. Lance had never stopped using the time-frames they used on the castle-ship, but he had tried to adjust back into the Earth life. </p><p>Hunk had a food empire. He was always doing orders everywhere, whether it be on Arus, Altea, Daibazaal, Earth, you name it. People had soon found out about his former- job? well what they called it was a family, but once people had found out about his former family, his business started to boom even more. It helped that his food was heavenly, and everyone wanted it for their birthday parties- weddings, banquets-, and even parties!  Although Lance was happy for his friend, it felt strange not to have the man by his side. But luckily for him, Hunk was the paladin who always made sure everyone was alright. His visits were usually about once a week. If the paladins ever required it, they passed on messages to Hunk, or Hunk would give him updates about the other paladins, and what they were doing. </p><p>Shiro was now a garrison commander! Yup! That's right, the older man went back to his old position after the war ended. Whenever the paladins all met up, they would always tease Shiro about his grey-white hair, which of course he furiously blushed. But he is such a good commander, that he may even take over for Iverson once he retires. Which, as you can guess, is a pretty busy job.</p><p>Allura...well, we all know what happened to her. </p><p>Keith was the one who visited the least. He barely had time for Allura Day usually, and the times he has visited, he usually got called on an emergency rescue, or something 'that couldn't wait'. He would always leave with a wistful glance, but it was hard. Keith was the only one who stayed in space at all times basically. He was also the only one who had stayed with combat- unsurprisingly. It was mostly relief missions or peace missions with the rest of the unruly Galra, but either way, he was amazing at what he did. He smiled a little more now, especially around orphaned children. And Lance swore to quiznak- if 'Cute Keith Kogane (Galra Co-Leader) Moments!' popped up on his Zwoutube, he would literally die of cuteness. There was always one scene where he loved to re-play over and over again. It was when Keith was giving out food to some of the poorer section of the planet, when a small Zanal child jumped into his arms with a large smile. Keith, had understandably been shocked before smiling a bit, and patting the boys head. The mother had ran as quick as she could to the former red and black paladin before bowing. "I am so so sorry! My son here is a huge fan of you, and meeting you was his dream!" Of course, Keith being Keith, awkwardly laughed before responding. </p><p>"It's alright, I was just a bit shocked that was all."</p><p>Lance was pretty sure he could hear Zethrid in the background giving full belly laughs between the occasional 'Commander- sucker for kids- HAHAHA'. Lance's lips quirk up a bit before the video continues. He was pretty sure Ezor was recording this as the camera was slightly shaking but there was still a small thing of coral seen at the bottom of the screen. "Is it alright if we could have a picture with you?" The mother asked. "It's alright if you don't want to it's just that he really looked up to you so-"</p><p>"I'm really sorry, but we can't do pictures, in case it putts you or your family in harm. Some galra are still at unrest about the end of the war. I'm very sorry." Keith bowed his head a bit. </p><p>"No, no! It's alright we understand. It was very nice meeting you Paladin Keith."</p><p>"Of course,"</p><p>The video ended there, with a click. Of course, Lance understood that the fear of the family being harmed because of him was entirely the case, although it had a huge part of it as well. Even in the Voltron Shows that they had, the only time Keith had been there, he was uncomfortable, but was very good at hiding it so that even Shiro- or fake Shiro, hadn't noticed it. Lance knew the signs of Keith being uncomfortable now. He crossed his arms, fiddled with his gloves, and pulled on the sleeves of his short jacket. He also had a scared look in his eye if you looked closer. Keith had a phobia of cameras for some reason. But- were getting off-topic here. Keith barely was able to visit, only visiting every year or so, before disappearing. He rarely took up video-calls, and when he did, he looked like a living dead with dark circles under his beautiful eyes and less patience with Lance's teasing. But whenever he did visit, it filled the hole in Lance's heart. </p><p>And he missed Allura.</p><p>He really did.</p><p>But she wasn't there anymore.</p><p>Right?</p><p>All of a sudden his blue, nearly-forgotten altean marks lit up like a morning sky, the Azul color filling the room. A very, blurry, but glitchy shape of Allura appeared in front of him, touching his face.</p><p>"I'm proud of you, Lance." She smiled, her eyes watering up. "I always knew I wasn't the one for you. But I was selfish," She looked down, her eyes sad. "I'm glad that you've started moving on." She looks back up with her doe eyes and regal smile. "I'll always be here, watching." She lightly taps the glowing altean marks with her pointer finger. "And more importantly,"</p><p>"I love you"</p><p>Then she was gone in an instance. The room darkened down again, and Lance smelt sweet, ancient junniberries. Not the ones that were planted in his garden. It was Allura's perfume. Tears sprang to his eyes, before he fought them down. There was a sharp, crisp knock at his door. "I- I'm coming!"</p><p>He opened the door,</p><p>And fell into the welcoming arms that were open for him.</p><p>Soft, grey-blue, galaxy eyes staring at his.</p><p>Before it disappeared, and he was met with the fabric of a familiar red and white jacket.</p><p>Keith.</p><p>The chapter of his past life as a paladin of Voltron has closed. And this man, standing right in front of him was going to be the start of his new beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I originally wrote this for a short one-shot on a klance amv in the comment section, but i completly forgot that today was monday- so i just posted it here. Please forgive me!</p><p>Criticism is always appreciated,</p><p>&lt;3 author</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Author Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading, I would appreciate if you would check out my wattpad account that's under the same name: Jacqueline-Keith. Thank you, and i'll see you next time!</p><p>&lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>